


As You Are

by RustedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Derek Loves Stiles, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluffy Porn, Frottage, Knot, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Teddy Bear Derek, a red-eyed alpha teddy, flip flop sex, with werewolf fangs and claws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedHeart/pseuds/RustedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of necessity, sex with Stiles has always been hurried. But now Stiles is coming back to Beacon Hills for the summer and Derek can lavish Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 19 in this. He and Derek have been dating for just over a year and a half. And Derek still has his alphaness. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> If graphic descriptions of gay sex isn't your thing you should not read this.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.

Derek hadn't had Stiles over for months, sure he had visited Stiles at college and that was good, great even. They had gone on dates, hung out with friends, new and old. They had seen each other at least once a week. And they had had sex, lots and lots of sex. But as great as the sex with Stiles had been, sex was always great with Stiles, so vocal and eager, he never got to take his time. It was always rushed, trying to climax before Stiles' roommate came back. Or hurried, steamy shower sex, again trying to climax before someone noticed what was going on in the showers. A few times in either the Toyota or the Jeep. They both had a slight, semi-public sex kink; the danger and excitement edging them on to quick, explosive climaxes. But as great as that sex was, it was still lacking. 

Derek knew that Stiles didn't have the best body image, which wasn't helped by Derek being, well Derek. Yeah Derek was hot, fucking hot, like an 11 and those parts of him that weren't exactly smoking fucking hot (his bunny teeth for example) were adorably cute. And Derek knew that, he knew what he did to other people, he could  _smell_  it. But he didn't care, he only had eyes for one person, Stiles and as far as he was concerned Stiles was just as attractive. And what Stiles lacked in the looks department, which wasn't much at all, he made up for with his, well his everything. Stiles was the full fucking package, attractive as fuck, witty, clever, eager, he loved with his whole heart, he was loyal and yeah pretty damn cute when he wasn't being a total BAMF. As far as Derek was concerned he was the one who lucked out; the very fact that someone was able to see past his grumpy exterior, to see the giant cuddly teddy-bear he was, meant the world to him. And Stiles really did see him for the teddy-bear he was, sure a red-eyed alpha teddy who could rip your throat out with werewolf fangs while he gutted you with werewolf claws but a teddy all the same.

He was head over heels for this gangly teenager, who never quite shut up, not when he was sleeping, not even when his mouth was wrapped around alpha cock. And Derek wouldn't have it any other way. He loved waking up, on those few occasions when he had been able to spend the night, with Stiles' drool on his chest, while Stiles lips continued to talk through his sleep even though no actual words left his mouth. He loved being able to run his fingers through Stiles' hair as he slowly came to. They had never had the opportunity to have lazy morning sex, his favourite kind, but now Stiles was coming home for the summer, coming to Derek's home. Derek's heart had swelled, almost burst, when he heard Stiles' refer to his loft as home.

It had sent him on a shopping spree. He had roped Lydia into helping with the interior decorating. He had resorted to renting out a few of the lower flaws of his building as office space. It provided him with a steady income instead of relying on his family's numerous bank accounts. He had revelled in the Sheriff's approving look when he had told him over their weekly, Sunday afternoon lunch. Their relationship had come a long way since he had been a murder suspect. He was no longer the ex-murder-suspect-werewolf dating his under-age son; he was now part of the family, a son-in-law OK well a not yet, probably never, neither Derek nor Stiles felt the need to stick that particular label on their relationship. A piece of paper meant nothing next to the commitments they had made through life and death situations.

So now the loft was a liveable space, open plan with a modern kitchen which opens onto a warm dining room-esque space and a lounge cum living room. An area was cordoned off with indoor plants and a Japanese-style foldable partition. The building now had Wi-Fi too so Xbox Live was a luxury Stiles was sure to use. Up the spiral staircase was Derek's bedroom, and not just a room with a bed in it. The wall opposite the glass wall was adorned with a full bookshelf. The en-suite could be accessed through the walk-in closet which had empty space where Stiles could keep clothes if that's what he wanted. 

 Stiles knew that interior decorating had taken place, he had seen glimpses over Skype pack meetings but Derek and Lydia had sworn those of the pack that had seen the loft to secrecy. And while some (read Scott) might have broken that promise to Derek, no one was brave/stupid enough to go against Lydia. So right now, Derek was almost as excited for Stiles to see the new and improved loft; as he was to spend the summer treating Stiles to the luxury of slow, passionate love. So yeah, he was like a lovesick sappy puppy, who cares. He loved Stiles and would hire every sky writer this side of the country to profess his love if he wanted to. He smiled at the thought; he could actually afford to do that and still live comfortably even without the rented floors. 

He had just returned from the grocery store, it was just after noon and Stiles would be here in a few hours. The plan was to spend the rest of the day and all of tomorrow getting intimately re antiquated before breakfast with the Sheriff, Scott, Kira and Melissa on Sunday. It hadn't even been a full week since Derek had seen him last, be he missed Stiles, he always missed Stiles. His wolf hated being away from its mate, hated any distance between them at all because apparently his wolf was some kind of obsessed, clingy teenager with no impulse control. 

Derek set about prepping the light lunch for when Stiles arrived. Once that was done he headed upstairs to shower. Clean and dressed in a simple Henley and jeans he went downstairs. He checked his phone. He had a group message reminding the pack about the change of location of tonight’s pack meeting. The message gave no reason for the change from Derek's loft or an explanation for his and Stiles' absence but the pack knew, and since the Sheriff was  _pack_  now and was included in the group message it stood to reason that he knew too, which made Derek slightly uncomfortable. He hoped he didn't have a problem looking the Sheriff in the eye at Sunday breakfast. It was mentioned that Derek was a teddy-bear... 

Derek settled into the office chair and began skimming through articles, there had been some disturbances in the city that might be supernatural related that they would have to check into. He emailed a link to Scott who would undoubtedly bring it up in tonight’s pack meeting.

He allowed contentment to flow over him; not having all of Beacon Hills' supernatural responsibility rest on his shoulders really put him at ease. He was secretly grateful that Peter had bitten Scott. Sure it had been stupid, reckless and terribly unfair (on Scott) but Scott had taken to being a werewolf better than anyone could possibly have hoped, the guy was a  _True Alpha_ , the rarest of all werewolves. That showed that he was meant to be a wolf more than anything, and not even Scott could deny that. 

Derek continued Skimming through articles, a mix tape Stiles had made for him playing quietly in the background, only just loud enough for his preternatural hearing to pick up. He could hear the fan in his desktop humming and the traffic a few streets away too. He could hear the quiet creaking and shifting of the apartment building in the gentle wind outside. The birds chirped at each other as they ate from the feeder on the balcony. The buzz of the refrigerator and, growing louder, the distinct roar of the Jeep. He laughed to himself; he had been staring at the same article,  _Unexplained Public Disturbances Plague Forest Grove_ , straining his ears waiting for the sound of Stiles' coming.

Still smiling to himself he crossed the loft and rode the elevator down, he really was a hopeless romantic. 

When he opened the door of the building, Stiles was just pulling up to park. Parallel parking was a bitch in a jeep, even for a werewolf, so he waited patiently for Stiles to get it right. Once Stiles had finally got it he looked up and saw Derek, his face bursting into a heart-melting grin.  

"Creeper-wolf." He said under his breath and Derek chuckled. He wondered if Stiles knew that Derek heard all the things he muttered under his breath. Things like,  _'too sexy for your own good'_ and  _'damn wolves babying the poor little human'_ and his personal favourites,  _'oh god yes'_ and  _'right there’._ Derek couldn't decide which he liked more, Stiles knowing or not knowing that Derek heard all of that. 

Just then Stiles' full weight crashed into him, arms wrapped around his neck while his instinctively wrapped around Stiles' waist. He dropped his head to the crook of Stiles' neck inhaling the rich smell that was distinctively  _Stiles_ ; his wolf rumbled, happy and satisfied. It was only when Stiles made a cat comment that he realised he had been rumbling too. He peppered Stiles' neck with soft kisses.  
"Tickles." Stiles giggled.  
"Missed you."  
"Missed you more." Derek doubted that but didn't argue it, happy that Stiles had been missing him too.  

He pulled Stiles back and kissed him deep, letting the kiss show exactly how happy he was to see Stiles. They broke the kiss, pecked twice before entwining their fingers. Derek grabbed Stiles' bags from the back of the Jeep in one hand. Sure it would be suspect for a human to be able to carry that much in one hand but the street was deserted and had been all day. 

They rode the elevator up in silence, Stiles buzzing with excitement. Derek was looking at him, a fond smile on his face. How he had found Stiles' ADHD annoying was beyond him. His hyperactivity was one of the cutest things about Stiles, unable to keep still for more than a few minutes at a time; mind never stopped jumping from one thing to another. And his mouth, god that mouth, so obscene it should probably come with its own FCC warning. It was usually running a mile a minute but right now Stiles was silent, possibly the longest Derek had ever seen a conscious Stiles be quite.  
"Shut up." Ah there it was.  
"Didn't say anything." Derek responded innocently, his smile growing bigger.  
"This," Stiles waved his free hand at Derek's face, "is doing all the talking."  
Derek shaped his face into a pout. Stiles crashed his lips against Derek's, grinning so hard their teeth clacked together and they burst into laughter.

When they reached the top floor, Derek pulled the doors open and turned to Stiles, placing his hands on Stiles hips. Stiles' laughter petered out but his face still shone with happiness. They looked deep into each other’s eyes and Derek knew that the serious look on his face told Stiles not to joke right now. He also knew that the warmth in his eyes told Stiles that the serious look wasn't a bad thing. He took a deep, mental breath, willed the courage to opened his mouth and, "I love you. More than anyone and I… If there's anything inside you don't like we can change it Ok." It was one of the few times that Derek had actually managed to express his feeling first, before Stiles. He was still a little broken so baring himself like this took some work but as the months had passed; it had become easier to express how he felt to Stiles. He had come to accept that Stiles loved him unconditionally and that he deserved that love.   
"Love you too Der," Stiles grinned, pecked Derek on the lips before adding, "and anything i don't completely love, we'll blame on Lydia. OK?"   
"OK" Derek kissed him, brief and chaste but full of love.

Derek grabbed the bags and Stiles opened the door. "Wait!" Derek exclaimed. Stiles froze mid step and flicked his head to look at Derek, mild panic on his face. "Close your eyes." Derek sounded sheepish and embarrassed. Stiles smiled and did as instructed. They stepped into the loft, Derek dropped the bags and turned to close the elevator doors before turning back to rest his hands on Stiles' hips. They were standing back to chest. Derek gave the loft a once over, making sure nothing was out of place before lightly kissing the hard bone behind Stiles' ear, Stiles shuddered. "OK, you can open them." Derek's smile was evident in his voice. 

Stiles gasped, Derek inhaled deeply, he could smell the unadulterated joy pouring from Stiles and he relaxed. "It's...It's..."   
"Ours." Derek finished the sentence.  
Sure it hadn't been the word Stiles was looking for, but he repeated it all the same. "Ours." Derek preferred his word anyway.

Stiles turned on Derek, climbed onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist and growled into his ear, "Bed! Now!"

Derek laughed and kissed him, Stiles tried to turn it dirty but Derek kept it chaste, pulling away as Stiles pushed his tongue against Derek's lips. Stiles whined indignantly, so Derek peck him quickly. 

"Lunch first."  
"Not hungry." Stiles said sulkily, even pouting. But then his stomach grumbled, betraying him. Stiles glared down at it muttering,"Traitor."   
Derek laughed, walking over to the kitchen with Stiles still wrapped around him, mouthing at his neck, trying to leave a mark. He could feel where Stiles was hard, grinding lightly against his stomach. Derek pulled his legs off putting, Stiles on the ground. Stiles just pressed himself closer grinding harder against Derek's own erection. He put his hand and Stiles' hips and ground back for a second before gently stepping back, breaking the contact between Stiles' mouth and his neck as well as the erections. Stiles, honest to god, stamped his foot. Derek laughed, long and hard. He heard Stiles mutter, "Fucking tease." under his breath before trying to get his lips back on Derek's neck but Derek held firm. 

Stiles changed tactics; he reached down to Derek’s erection and began palming at it. Derek let out a filthy moan and ground into Stiles’ hand, but only long enough to let Stiles think he had won. Then Derek pulled back, spun Stiles around and whispered into his ear, “It’s lunchtime now, sexy-time comes later.”  Normally Stiles would have laughed at Derek using a word like sexy-time but now he was feeling put out.

He was carrying Stiles to the stool at the bar instead of up to the room. Stiles wasn’t used to him withholding sex let alone being a tease.

When he put Stiles down on the stool he was pouting like a toddler, not a good look but it was very cute. Derek turned his back on Stiles, rearranged his erection so that it wasn’t pressing so uncomfortably against his tight jeans. He brought the salad, pitas and hummus and put them on the bar in front of Stiles.

Stiles’ brightened at the food in front of him. Stiles’ loved Mediterranean food.  He dished up some salad while Derek popped two pitas into the toaster for a few seconds. Once they were warm he brought them back. He dished up some salad for himself before he came around the bar and pulled a stool close to Stiles. He pecked him on the cheek before he sat down to eat. Stiles hummed in approval, using a bit of pita to scoop up some hummus.

Soon they finished the food and sat drinking water while Stiles told him about the drive up to Beacon Hills.

Stiles was about to go into a full blown rant about,  _how the guy who invented road rules never learned to drive a car himself_ , when Derek gently interrupted, “That's really interesting about the William guy but do you want to see the rest of the loft? Lydia made me get a Californian King because apparently  _‘I'm too loaded to settle for anything less’_  her words.”  
“Californian… oh hell yes!” Stiles hopped up from the stool, almost sending it crashing to the ground, luckily Derek caught it.  
“You put this away,” Derek gestured to the remnants of the salad and hummus, “and I'll grab your bags.”

They headed for the spiral stairs, Derek had Stiles’ bags in one hand and Stiles’ hand in the other.

Stiles ran his hand over the soft back of a couch as the passed by it and glanced at the office space. “I love everything you've done with the place.”

Derek blushed lightly; he could feel the tips of his ears heating up. Stiles leaned over, almost tripping on a rug, to kiss one.

When they got to the stairs Stiles bent his hand around his back to that they didn’t have to stop holding hands.

“You want me to close my eyes again?”  
“You can if you’d like.”  
“What do you want Der?”  
“Closed.”  
“OK.”

They continued up the remaining stairs slightly slower, Derek could hear Stiles excited heartbeat and if he concentrated, his own, less than half a second behind Stiles’. He could also smell the arousal flowing of Stiles making him hard.

Upstairs he led Stiles a bit into the room before dropping the bags to the side. He moved up close behind Stiles, pressed his erection against Stiles who groaned and pushed back into him, rubbing up against Derek. Then Stiles brought Derek’s hand around his waist and pressed it against his own hardness.

“Can I open them?” Stiles asked giving Derek and idea.  
“Sure.” Derek replied, his lips against the shell of Stiles’ ear. Stiles’ light moan turned deeper, mirroring Derek’s, when he licked against the hard bone behind the same ear with the tip of his tongue, tasting the arousal on Stiles’ skin.

He heard Stiles’ breath catch when he finally managed to open his eyes.  
Stiles was quite for a while, eventually he pulled in a deep breath but still didn’t say anything.

“Everything ok?” Derek asked from where he sucking lightly and kissing against Stiles neck, sent marking his mate.  
“Uh ah,” Stiles’ voice was cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again still sounding slightly breathless, “yeah all good;” he paused, “those are very nice sheets and stuff.” He paused again, for a longer time and then, “pity we’re going to ruin them.” He finished nonchalant, shrugging one shoulder.

Derek growled against Stiles’ skin, eyes flashing bright red, his cock throbbed; yeah his idea was going to have to wait.

He manhandled, Stiles, spinning him around to face him, buried his half turned face into Stiles neck, pushing him towards the bed. When Stiles stumbled, he lifted him up so only his toes were dragging along the floor.

Then the back of Stiles’ legs hit the bed he kept on pushing, Stiles fell onto the bed and bounced once, whined at the loss of contact. Before Stiles’ could reach up for him, Derek was on top of him, forearms bracketing Stiles head as he all but mauled Stiles. When he pulled back to look at his handy work, Stiles’ neck was bright red from beard-burn and wet from his sloppy kisses and gentle sucking. Stiles didn’t like marks showing, ‘ _they're private, for us._ ’, so of course Derek paid special attention to that despite what his wolf screamed for.

Derek looked into Stiles eyes, he saw more pupil than whiskey, his wolf rumbled. Stiles gasped, worked his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulled him down to kiss. Derek managed to get his fang situation under control before their lips met. Their tongues danced against each other, his hips grinding down against Stiles’.

They kissed and rutted against each other like teenagers until finally Derek heard the sound he’d waiting for. “More. Der I need  _more_!”  _Thank fuck!_

The sound of ripping clothing filled the room, Derek allowed himself a moment to appreciate Stiles’ forethought (Stiles was wearing a plain, generic T that could easily be replace) before he continued his assault on Stiles clothing like it had personally offended him.

Within seconds Stiles bare chest was open and asking to be attended to. He looked down on it, taking a mental snapshot.

He began at the hollow of Stiles neck, lapping in his sent before moving on to his collar bone, nibbling a little. High-pitched keening escaped Stiles’ lips. Derek quickly lifted his head up to kiss the bright red, beard-burned kiss-worn lips before falling back to Stiles’ rapidly rising and falling chest.

He left bright red beard burn between Stiles’ pecks; they had learnt that anti-irritation cream was a must after sex. He turned his attention to Stiles’ small, dark nipples. Licking at one before kissing his was across his chest to nibble at the other.

Stiles moaned something pornographic while trying his best to rub himself off against Derek. Derek sniggered into Stiles side; pushing down on Stiles’ stomach with his hand.

He kissed his way down Stiles side, nipping every now and then making Stiles squirm. When he made it to the hipbone that jutted out above Stile’s flat, creamy stomach, which was clenching and relaxing haphazardly. He had been sucking on the bone for a few seconds when Stiles’ jeans’ button final surrendered and slipped through the hole; Derek broke away.

He sat back on his knees and compared Stiles’ flushed, beard burned, slick with spit torso to his earlier mental snapshot. His hip shot forward grinding against the air above Stiles while his dick pumped a load of precome into his boxer briefs. Derek ripped his own shirt over his head and flung it across the room, Stiles groaned in approval.

Derek attacked Stiles’ jeans tugging on them, dragging them and Stiles down to the bottom of the bed where he finally liberated Stiles of them. He almost creamed himself there and then. Stiles abused cock, flushed red underneath what looked like the beginnings of chafing. Stiles had gone commando. The idiot had risked his beautiful, perfect cock. And Derek had been grinding against the poor thing. He dropped his head down, Stiles’ jeans forgotten around his thighs, to kiss it better with two light, little pecks. Stiles had amazingly kept still for him, knowing Derek needed to take care of him. He dropped his head to the side, resting it where Stiles’ leg met his torso. When he tenderly wrapped his fingers around Stiles member, Stiles gave an aborted thrust.

He glared up at Stiles, and Stiles whimpered.

“Why’d you do this to yourself?”  
“Wanted to surprise you.”  
“But you hurt yourself.”  
“Not really. Nothing a little cream can't fix.”  
“You should have worn something other than jeans. But thank you.”

He rolled his head forward to kiss at the base. Stiles hips shot forward, lifting Derek’s head. He chuckled, “Don’t want you hurting.” Kiss. “Not for sex.” Kiss. “Not for anything.” This time the kiss was wet, open-mouthed and with a little tongue. The instant Derek’s tongue touched Stiles’ cock he moaned loudly and a large blob of precome flowed out of slit and down the side coating Derek’s fingers.

Derek felt the warmth of it, smelled the thick heavy sent, and could taste it at the back of his throat. He whined, desperate to have Stiles inside of him but first he had something to do.

He pressed down on Stiles’ thigh, stilling him. Then he concentrated on Stiles’ cock in his gentle grasp. Heat flowed into his hand up through his veins. He knew Stiles felt a strange tingling sensation as the blackness travelled up Derek’s arm but this had to be done before they could continue. It didn’t last long, only a second or two, there wasn’t much pain but still, he couldn’t have his mate in any pain.

That done he leaned forward again to kiss at Stiles’ base before licking up the trail of precome on his fingers and up to the slit on top. When he reached the slit his effort were rewarded with another large splurge which he lapped up quickly, revelling in the heady taste that was  _Stiles_  and  _sex_.

He pulled back to remove Stiles’ jeans completely then he licked around the head before focusing on that extra special, sensitive spot. Stiles bucked making Derek laugh again.

He wrapped his lips around the head sucking lightly making Stiles’ hips twitch gingerly. He climbed between Stiles’ spread legs, slipping his hands underneath his cheeks. Neither of them was into face fucking, preferring their blowjobs to be slow and intimate but Derek was a true master at deep throating; like better than porn star good.

He slid his head down slowly letting the warmth soak into Stiles already hot cock. Stiles whined when his head hit the back of Derek’s throat. He paused a second, focusing on breathing through his nose while Stiles panted above him then he opened up for Stiles, sliding his head down the last few inches to bury his nose in the neatly trimmed pubes that framed the base of Stiles beautiful cock.

He inhaled the thick smell that was Stiles’ pure arousal and swallowed around the cock in his throat. Stiles gasped, “Der…close… not…yet…” slowly Derek lifted his head back up kissing the tip once he pulled off with, spit stretched between his lips and the slick cock an inch away.

He locked eyes with Stiles, whose face was flushed, and grinned. He knew how obscene he looked and loved it. Stiles had a picture buried in his phone with Derek in much the same position.

Stiles made grabby hands so Derek pulled away breaking the spit tether. He worked his way out of his skin-tight jeans, pulling his boxer briefs down with them. When he looked back at Stiles he was that he was sitting on his elbows, enjoying the show. He twirled slowly, shaking his clenched ass at Stiles before climbing back onto the bed to straddle Stiles’ torso, his knees buried in Stiles pits.

Stiles was softly rubbing Derek’s upper thighs and cheeks. He broke eye contact to glance at Derek’s cock. He was dark and uncut, considerably smaller than Stiles, certainly not small just on the lower side of average, whereas Stiles was on the larger than average side of the spectrum, they were both, however considerably thick. So yeah he wasn’t hung but Stiles seemed to like it, love it actually.

He licked his lip, mirroring Stiles. When Stiles leaned forward he held his breath letting it rush out as they made contact. He had always been a little extra sensitive down below so Stiles took his time, getting Derek used to the contact instead of plunging head long down to the base. It was the little things like this that kept Derek falling in love over and over again.

Stiles pulled Derek’s foreskin back, exposing his pink head and its leaking tip. Stiles leaned forward again, gently rubbing the tip against his lips, painting them shiny with Derek’s precome. Derek shuddered at the sight and Stiles smiled before opening his mouth just in front of Derek, waiting while his breath ghosted over the sensitive head. Derek shuddered again before nodding.

Ever so slowly Stiles pushed his hot, wet mouth onto Derek. Derek hissed with pleasure when Stiles’ nose touched his pubes at the base. Stiles waited a moment before he began to slowly bob his head moving his tongue in the most erotic ways, pressing it against the bottom of Derek’s cock on the back-pull and flicking it just before he pushed back down. He twisted his head here and there going almost fully ninety degrees every now and then, giving his neck a real work out.

He pulled off with a pop and buried his face in the crook between Derek’s leg and his pelvic bone, kissing and mouthing there before moving down to collect one of Derek’s ample balls in his mouth. He curled his tongue around it, sucking it deeper into his mouth then pushing it back until it almost popped free; then tonguing at it again. All the while he was slowly jacking Derek.  He dropped the now sensitive ball and returned to Derek’s cock.

He continued bobbing, using his mouth and tongue expertly. Soon Derek’s profanities and praises turned to wordless, encouraging groans.

He felt his orgasm pooling deep inside as his balls were pulled up. He pulled back; his cock came free from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles looked hopeful for a second, maybe expecting Derek to paint his face with his hot seed.

Derek smiled down at his lover, and brushed his thumbs over Stiles’ eyebrows trying to push the frown away. He moved down and kissed Stiles, slow and messy. He could taste his sticky precome on Stiles tongue and moaned dirtily into his mouth.

“Today’s about you babe, gonna give you what you like.” He told the teen,  _only for three more months_  he thought.  
“I want you.”  
“I'm yours.”  
“I know, I mean I want you to come down my throat. I want to feel the heat of you splattering the back of my mouth. I want it to spill out my lips and run down my chin.” Fuck he was so dirty.  
“Next time ok? Now I want to make you see stars.” Stiles nodded.

He leaned across Stiles to reach for the lube in the nightstand next to the bed. The movement brought his cock within reach of Stiles who promptly wrapped his lips back around Derek. He shuddered at the unexpected contact. Stiles was nothing if not eager. He stretched for the lube trying, and failing not to push deeper into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles didn’t mind and actually hummed when Derek’s head touched the back of his throat. Derek held still for a moment before giving tentative little thrusts, they both moaned profanities, Stiles’ were distorted by the thick cock buried in his mouth. But when Stiles’ throat clenched he knew it was too much and pulled back.

He kissed Stiles long and hard, grinding their cocks against each other.

When they broke the kiss he knew he had to hurry, this was already the longest they had ever gone at it and if he was being honest, he was aching for release.

He limbed off the bed and pulled Stiles back down to the bottom.

“You mind if I top?”

“God yes, I  _need_   you in me, like yesterday. Come on Derek! Hurry the fuck up!”

Derek dropped to his knees between Stiles’ legs. Spread them wide and took in the vision in front of him.

Stiles’ pink pucker was quivering. Clenching and eager.

He popped the cap of the lube, squirted some onto his fingers, using his other hand to coat them evenly.

His finger slipped in effortless, he pulled out and tried two, they went in with little resistance.  
“You pre prepped.” He accused.  
Stiles shrugged, “Wanted to be ready for you but you took so long you're gonna have to work me some—” He was cut off by Derek brushing against his prostate. “G-god Der.”

Derek chuckled and kissed the inside of Stiles’ raised thigh.

Soon a third finger was added and that had Stiles moaning. Derek continued his ministrations, brushing the bundle of nerves every few thrusts. Stiles began fucking himself back onto Derek’s three fingers and Derek knew he was ready but he decide to wait until Stiles asked for it.

He didn’t wait long. “God fuck Derek. Get the fuck in me. Need you—gah now.”

With his fingers still inside of Stiles, moving slowly he used his free hand to coat his cock in lube. They were strictly monogamous and were regularly tested even though they were pretty sure werewolves couldn’t catch or transfer anything.

Derek pulled his hand back so just the tips were inside, he lined up, slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his slick cock.

He pushed in slowly, allowing Stiles to get used to the stretch and waited for his cue. “Ok, move.” And he did, he pulled back until Stiles was clenching at his tip. He held it there for a second, to hear Stiles whine and then he pushed back in. Slow but steady. He grazed Stiles’ prostate on the way in causing him to thrust his hips uselessly, and then again on the way out. He kept it up, well aimed, slow thrust that steadily built up Stiles’ orgasm. He increased the pace gradually until they were both panting.

The time to reveal Stiles’ surprise had come so he hauled Stiles up wrapped his arms around his back and kept thrusting slowly against Stiles’ prostate.  He was getting close and judging by Stiles complete lack of actual words, he must be too. He slowed the pace even more, being careful to avoid Stiles’ prostate now.

“Stiles’,” he panted lowering them down so he was on top, Stiles’ legs bent to almost touch his chest, “hold onto me.”

Stiles tried, he really did but Derek’s shoulders were slippery with sweat and it looked like his arms were made of jelly. When Derek picked up his arm up and place Stiles’ hand on his ass he could see Stiles understood when he brought the other to Derek’s other cheek. He kneaded Derek’s cheeks, moving his fingers closer to the cleft, he knew Derek like a finger or too when he came so he tried to comply but Derek’s surprise was in the way. He pushed at it and Derek clenched every single muscle fighting the climax that was so, so close. Stiles whined,  _god he’s whining so much today_ , and twisted the butt plug buried in Derek. He saw white flashes and grabbed onto the base of his cock squeezing tight. Once the imminent threat of orgasm passed he told Stiles breathlessly, “Out. I need it out. For you. Out.”

Wonder exploded across Stiles face and he began to slowly tug on the plug, torturing Derek.

“Stiles, don’t ruin it. I need it out now.”  
“Sorry, coming out now.”

While Stiles slowly move the plug out he reached for the lube which was just to the side and coated Stiles’ cock. Empty he slowly pulled out of Stiles.

“You still close?” he asked.  
Stiles nodded.  
“Good.”

Derek lifted himself up and over Stiles’. He winked at Stiles and then lowered himself down onto Stiles, bottoming out in one movement. He waited for Stiles to bring his legs up so that his feet were flat on the bed then Derek lifted up and lowered himself again. He was moaning like a porn star the whole time. Repeating the movement over and over, lift and drop, lift and drop. Stiles was meeting Derek on the drops, thrusting up perfectly against Derek’s prostate.

 He could tell that Stiles was close so he lowered himself on last time sitting flush against Stiles’ hips; he began rocking his hip. Rolling Stiles’ cock against his prostate. He reached behind him to slip three fingers into Stiles, moving his fingers in small circles looking for Stiles’ prostate and when he found it pushed against it.

The wind shot out of Stiles as he came. Derek clenched through Stiles’ climax, squeezing every last drop out of him. Stiles reached up through his orgasm haze to wrap his fingers around Derek. When Stiles’ little finger pushed against his knot on the first down stroke Derek came, shooting over Stiles’ head and onto the bed.

He collapsed forward, his face buried in Stiles’ neck as the semi soft cock slipped free from his ass. He moved his face to kiss Stiles. He was still coming and would continue to for about a minute. While they kissed, Stiles began to jack him slowly again. He timed it with each ejaculation, squeezing a little to add pressure, so that it would squirt instead of just dribble out.

Eventually his body stilled and he slumped down, drained. Before his weight could become too much for Stiles to bear he rolled off of him. Lying flush with Stiles’ side, their legs entwined. He watched as his cum slowly slid down towards the sheets and out of sight. Stiles idly ran his finger through the considerable mess pooled on his stomach. He lifted the finger and licked it clean, Derek growled and Stiles hummed in appreciation. He was content to lie there for a while, breathing in their mixed sent that smelled so right. He could feel Stiles’ ejaculate slowly seeping out of him and shifted uncomfortable.

“Bath?”  
Stiles answered with a sleepy moan that Derek knew to be an affirmative.

He lifted himself up off the bed, wincing when the movement pushed more out of him.

He left the water to run while he returned with a warm washcloth to clean Stiles up.

He began where his come was slowly running down Stiles’ side, then began mopping up the cooling mess on Stiles’ stomach.  His wolf was annoyed that their seed had been wasted but Derek liked it like this, anything with a preternatural sense of smell would know that Stiles was his.  
He left to rinse the cloth out and turn the water off before returning to finish the clean up. Only once Stiles was clean did he turn his attention to himself. Wiping between his cleft and around his still hard, knotted cock.

Now clean, he leaned down and kissed each of Stiles’ closed eyes. He wasn’t asleep, but still only semi conscious. He made an unimpressed noise when Derek lifted him from the bed to carry him to the bath but sighed happily when Derek lowered him into the warm water.

Derek climbed in behind him, resting Stiles’ head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Derek stroking Stiles’ arms and legs but Stiles was pressed against his knot and, while he didn’t mind exactly, the constant stimulation would keep it inflated for longer. He was relieved when Stiles turned onto his side, their arms wrapped around each others’ waists. He pressed kisses to the top of Stiles head every now and then. He could feel the water cooling around them but would wait for a little while longer.

Derek thought that Stiles was asleep, his breathing was so slow and steady but then he spoke, “After dinner I want it.”  
“Want what?” Derek thought he knew but wasn’t sure.  
“Your knot.”  
“Stiles.”  
“Derek,” he mimicked, mocking Derek before his voice turned serious, he leaned back to look Derek in the eye, “I  _want_   it. And we have the time now, I want that part of you, I need all of you. And this,” he reached down to lightly run his fingers over Derek’s still erect cock, “is part of you Der. It’s part of who you are and I can take it, you know I can.”  
“Stiles,” he replied, his worry clear in his voice. “It’s been more than half an hour and I'm still hard. I’ve had a knot last more than an hour before and we would be tied that whole time.”  
“I know that, Derek, I want that. I want to be tied to you.” His wolf preened, and Derek laughed for a second.  
“What?” Stiles asked confused, Derek could feel the worry in Stiles’ words.  
“My wolf, it wants that too. I want that too. And if the roles were reversed, if you were the wolf and I the cheeky human,” he laughed when Stiles slapped his chest lightly, “I would want your knot too.”  
“So it’s settled. Dinner, a movie and a your knot.” Stiles said smugly.  
Derek nibbled on the earlobe closest to him. “Guess I better get cooking then; can’t keep you waiting.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unsafe sex isn't a joke. Stiles and Derek are fictional characters and therefore cannot contract STDs or STIs but you can.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rusted-heart-syndrome.tumblr.com/), where you can prompt me (Please!!)
> 
> It’s a personal blog so there’s hardly any fandom stuff but a follow is always appreciated


End file.
